


Trespasses

by yarroway



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarroway/pseuds/yarroway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Characters: Wilson, Melanie, Kyle and OFC.  </p><p>This story is part of a series of 3 short fics (links below).  This one, the second, is a prequel to srsly_yes' Confession and is a brief look back at what exactly happened all those years ago.  Please note that all the characters are high school seniors on the verge of graduation, and as such all are 18 years old. </p><p>When you're done with this one, read hwshipper's awesome follow up, Kyle Calloway, Rock Star, which completes the trilogy.<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/413521<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/438677</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trespasses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Confession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413521) by [srsly_yes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/srsly_yes/pseuds/srsly_yes). 



James doesn’t have Kyle’s number, but Calloway isn’t a common last name, and he knows more or less where Kyle lives. When Kyle’s mother answers the phone she doesn’t even listen to James’ carefully rehearsed story about a band audition, just yells for Kyle and goes back to watching television.

“Yo,” Kyle says, like he’s too cool to say hello.

James falters. He can hear Kyle’s mom in the background, talking back to the newscaster. If he can hear her, she can hear Kyle. They can’t have a conversation this way. James can’t.

“I need to see you.”

Kyle chuckles, and James realizes he thinks James wants…something else. The hell of it is, he does.

“Bleachers, ten minutes,” Kyle says, and hangs up before James can even agree. He’s an arrogant jerk, and James loves him for it.

Kyle is seven minutes late, but he makes up for it in short order. James has to pry him loose. He needs to clear up this misunderstanding before things can go any further.

“Melanie called me,” he says. He watches Kyle’s face closely but his expression doesn’t change.

“And?”

“Did you—this is ridiculous, I know, but she has this idea that you asked her to the prom.”

“I did,” Kyle says, and swoops in for a wet kiss.

“Wh-Why? I thought we were going together.”

“I’m not going to the dance with you. People would think we’re gay.”

“We are gay.”

“That doesn’t matter, moron. Look, maybe you don’t mind if your parents know you’re dating a guy, but I do. I’m going to be a rock star, and gay guys can’t do that. Now shut up and come here.” Kyle grabs James’ hand and puts it on his crotch.

James is stunned enough that he lets that happen. Kyle is one of the coolest kids in school, and James always admired his devil-may-care attitude. Now he knows it was a sham. Kyle is a fake. All he cares about are appearances and having his fun. He’s a selfish hypocrite who only cares about what he can get, and all his love talk had been whispered where no one could hear.

James wrests his hand away. “No,” he says. “Fuck you, Kyle.”

He grabs his skateboard from the ground and heads home, his mind spinning as fast as the wheels. When he gets in he calls Jennifer Monroe, who’s had a crush on him all year, her cheeks turning pink whenever he glanced at her. She agrees to go with him to the prom. She sounds excited, and James vows not to treat her the way Kyle treated him.

The next night at the prom James avoids Kyle, detouring clear across the gym to throw out Jennifer’s empty soda can.

Melanie corners him. “What’s wrong?” she asks.

He thinks for a moment before answering. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are bright. She’s having fun. James knows that if he tells the truth her prom will be ruined. She won't want anything to do with Kyle, and no one else will dance with her. This is the closest she’s been to a date since he has known her. James tells her everything is fine. As he says it he realizes why, with every girl in school hanging on him, Kyle had chosen Melanie to be his prom date. She's James' friend and he won't do anything to embarrass or hurt her.

Melanie tugs the sleeve of his tuxedo, beckoning him to bend down. She pecks him on the cheek, and wheels away.

James dotes on Jennifer all evening, slow dancing with her and telling her she’s beautiful. Still he can’t squelch his hope that Kyle will approach him before the end of the party. He walks past Kyle to the restroom, lingering there just in case he should burst in with an apology, but it doesn’t come.

Jennifer is sweet, though, and at the end of the evening she lets him take her to the beach. He gets to third base. The next day, after hours of his phone’s mute company, James leaves a bouquet of wildflowers at Jennifer’s door. They go steady all summer. Everyone adores them as a couple. They are James and Jen now, and James can hold her hand in public. At the beach one sunny day, surrounded by their friends, she announces that she loves him.

James tells himself he has every reason to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks: To srsly_yes for letting me play in her sandbox and for her beta work on this piece. Thanks also to hwshipper for finishing the triad so beautifully.


End file.
